Kagome!
by I wear hug-a-me jackets
Summary: What happens if its been switched? Kagome is the hanyou and Inuyasha is the school kid. Inuyasha is actully the reincarnation of Kagome's last love. [Kag/Inu] [CH. 4 UP!!!]
1. The well

Laura: I'm working on my second ficcy ^.^ Its about if Kagome and Inuyasha switch to that NOW Kagome is the hanyou and Inuyasha is the school kid from the future! wow....this makes me feel so....so...I dunno

  
Miroku: *grabs Laura's hands* NOW will you bear my child?

  


Laura: *clings to his leg* uh not now....

  


"speaking" 

'thoughts' 

~*~*~*~ scene change

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arrows went flying into the sky as a black and red blob in a net flew up into the sky "THERE SHE IS!" a man yelled the net broke apart and a girl jumped out two brown ears rested on her black hair she wore a red kimono (A/N: that is what Inuyasha wears right?) "ITS THE HANYOU KAGOME!" a man yelled. Kagome jumped onto a beam and instantly spears with ropes on them lunged at her she jumped down quickly enough to get away from them. Kagome flew into a building with candles burning their thick smoke in it. "At last the shikon no tama" Kagome said with glee "KAGOME!" a couple of villagers yelled opening the doors shooting arrows at the hanyou. Kagome jumped out leaving a hole in the roof as it exploded. "Heh serves ya right!" Kagome growled jumping down and running into the forest. "KAGOME!" a man's voice yelled "huh?" Kagome turned around just in time to see a arrow coming at her. It hit Kagome in the chest and pinned her to the god tree and the jewel went flying out of her hand "Y-Yukio...you BASTARD!" Kagome just had enough energy to scream as she fell into a dark sleep. "Brother Yukio!" Sesshoumaru yelled running up to his older brother who was kneeling on the ground holding the Shikon no tama "Sesshoumaru, when I die I want you to burn the jewel with my body..." Yukio said grimcing "Brother Yukio! W-we have to get you help!" Sesshoumaru cried "Its to late for me Sesshoumaru..." Yukio said "BROTHER YUKIO!!" Sesshoumaru cried as Yukio fell to the ground. "Shikon no tama I shall take you to the other world..." Yukio's spirit thought as the flames erupted over his body and took over.

~*~*~*~

It was just a normal day for the boy Inuyasha rather then it was his birthday tomorrow. "Grampa? whatchya lookin at?" Inuyasha asked walking up to his grandfather who was busy looking through a box (A/N: He still has bad grammer...) "I'm looking for your birthday present" Inuyasha's grandpa said "Oh oh oh oh oh what is it?!" Inuyasha asked looking anxious "its......ta da!" Inuyasha's grandpa pulled out a weird green hand "Its a kappa hand" grandpa said. Inuyasha looked at it and looked at it and looked at it some more "lunch time Myouga" Inuyasha said handing the hand to his pet dog Myouga. "WAH! INUYASHA THATS A PRICELESS!!" gramdpa raised his voice some. A big anime sweatdrop formed on Inuyasha's head "heh" he laughed a little.

~*~*~*~

The next came and it was Inuyasha's 15th birthday, he quickly ran outside to look for his little brother Souta. "Souta?" Inuyasha called "Inuyasha!! C'mere I think Myouga is in the well!!" Souta's voice called out from the well shrine "yeah yeah I'm c'men" Inuyasha said as he slowly made his way to the well shrine he walked in and looked at Souta. "In the well you say?" Inuyasha asked "yeah I hear scratching noises..." Souta said he looked a little scared, "feh" Inuyasha grumbled cautiosly walking down the steps over near the well. Scratching noise could be heard from inside the well, "woof!" a little gray puppy barked walking over to Inuyasha's legs "Myouga! stupid dog!" Inuyasha said picking up the little puppy. A sudden burst of energy hit the well its top came flying off and air like arms came out and grapped Inuyasha "Wha?! WHAT THE?!" Inuyasha yelled as he was pulld down into the well "Inuyasha!" Souta yelled. 

~*~*~*~ 

Blue light had surrounded Inuyasha "you have the jewel...." a wierd caterpillar demon said its legs were nothing but bones its whole body was bones except for the upper part. "J-jewel?" Inuyasha asked "already I feel my strenght returning," the demon said "Give me the jewel!". The demon leaned over and licked the side of Inuyasha's face with its long tounge "AH GET AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha yelled pushing the demon away with his hand a blue light came out of it and the caterpillar demon let go of him. Inuyasha fell down the well and fell and fell until he got to the bottom. "It was a dream?" he asked himself, he quickly got out of the well and looked around "uh I think I'm not in Tokyo anymore" he said quietly to himself "MOM? GRAMPA? SOUTA? MYOUGA?!" Inuyasha yelled, he got no answer. Inuyasha scanned the area and then saw the god tree 'the god tree! I bet there over there!' he thought as he quickly started to run toward it, as soon as he got throught the bushes he stopped. What he saw astounded him 'a......girl?' he thought while walking up to a girl pinned to the tree the girl none other was Kagome....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So whadya think? I'm evil I did a cliff hanger! If you want me to continue this I want four reviews! JUST FOUR!! You can do that right? Yeah I thought so. Well REEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWW!! THANK YOU!! Jaa! 


	2. The boy who overcame time and the girl w...

Laura: yay! I'm finally updating *throws up confetti* ^.~ I had to re-watch most of the episodes -.-;;  
  
cutegirl: 'bout time!! Your to busy listening to Limp Bizkit and Gorillaz AND System of a Down *whisphers* therapy!!  
  
Laura: *smacks cutegirl with frying pan* grrr shush  
  
cutegirl: x_X  
  
Ali: ^-^ CONFETTI!!! wait....I wanna say things from lost in space!  
  
Laura: O.O nuuuuuu!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood there staring at the girl that was pinned to the tree, he slowly made his way up to her 'dog ears?' Inuyasha thought looking at her strange dog ears ontop of her head 'wonder if.....I wonder what happens if I touch them...' Inuyasha thought. Getting bold Inuyasha reatched up and started to tweak her ears. Suddenly out of no where arrows seemed to appear next to Inuyasha and the girl, in the appearence of the arrows Inuyasha had pushed himself up against the girl. A blush crept across Inuyasha's face "er...stupid me.." he muttered softly "What are you doing here?!" a man yelled "wha?" Inuyasha turned around as villager men grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The villagers threw Inuyasha down to the ground his hands had tied up, "is he a spy?" a lady asked "bet he is! From the west!" a man said "make way from the priest Sesshoumaru!" another man said. Slowly but steadily a man walked out from the crowd. Sesshoumaru had long silver hair, he looked somewhat old but still young his clothes were of a priest's clothes as soon as he got to Inuyasha he pulled out some weird dust and sprinkled it on Inuyasha "Demon Begone!" Sesshoumaru yelled leaving Inuyasha coughing "hey! *cough* what was *cough* that for?!" Inuyasha coughed "hmm this shape shifter seems to take form of my dearly departed brother Yukio" Sesshoumaru said to himself "Yu...kio?" Inuyasha asked "let me see your features" Sesshoumaru said bending down to Inuyasha and grasping his chin "er..." Inuyasha mumbled "I belive your the reincarnation of my brother the late Yukio" Sesshoumaru said getting up "h-hey! UNTIE ME!!" Inuyasha whined annoyingly (A/N: He always whines....)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After the whole misunderstanding Inuyasha was sitting in Sesshoumaru's hut while he cooked a stew "So why were you in Kagome's forest?" Sesshy asked "uh I saw the god tree" Inuyasha said trying to get exactly all that happened that day "so uh....do you know where Tokyo is?" Inuyasha asked "Tokyo? Is that the country your from?" Sesshy asked "yeah..." Inuyasha whiphered. A loud scream was heard "what the?!" Inuyasha yelled running outside with Sesshy, a loud crash was heard and the caterpillar demon came out of a hut grabbing onto a horse and latching its teeth into its side (A/N: NOO THE HORSE! *ending credits: No animals were harmed in the making*) "Its that demon from earlier!" Inuyasha said "You've met Mistress Caterpillar?" Sesshy asked Inuyasha "the jewel I want it!" Mistress Caterpillar screamed charging at Inuyasha and Sesshy. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru backed away. "I'll lead him away!" Inuyasha yelled running off to Kagome's forest "No! Inuyasha!" Sesshy yelled after him "the jewel!" the caterpillar yelled chasing after Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Something through Kagome pulsed her blood suddenly rushing through her veins slowly her eyes began to open "I...smell the man who killed me" she grinned evily, her hand slowly went up trying to touch the arrow that had binded her to sleep forever it quickly sent out shokes of electricity preventing Kagome from touching it "damnit!" she growled. Inuyasha tripped down a cliff "gah!" he yelled tumbling down the caterpillar barely missed him, he got up and ran faster finally getting away from the caterpillar for a short while "Your not like the Yukio that I knew," Kagome said looking down at Inuyasha, "He would have now killed that demon" "Well for YOUR information I'm NOT Yukio!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome "yeah Yukio was cuter MUCH cuter" Kagome said looking away "Thats it! I'm tired of Yukio! I'm NOT him!!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome. "THE JEWEL I WANT IT!" Mistress Caterpillar yelled grabbing Inuyasha by his side and throwing him up in the air opening up a hole in his side. A small little jewel came out of Inuyasha side 'Is that the shikon shard?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^.^ Another cliff hanger! You don't know what i'm gonna do next! Hehe...I want.......at least five reviews! Just five its just pushing a little button and saying something its JUST that easy! Isn't it? -.- And don't flame me with a review because all flames there shall be used for a cookout! ^.^ 


	3. Seekers of the sacred Jewel

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN THEM! DO I HAVE TO SAY IT OVER AND OVER?! wait...I own Yukio! THATS RIGHT! I OWN YUKIO! Muhahahaha! And BTW I ment to say Shikon Jewel not shard ^^; And No I don't want anyone to take my idea!!!  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: o.O;  
  
Miroku: *grabs Hug-a-me jackets's hand* Will you bear my child?  
  
I wear hug-a-me jackets: nope nope sorry Miroku-chan!  
  
Sango: . *starts beating up Miroku*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground while watching the shikon no tama hit the ground also, he scrambled to his feet and attempted to grab it. Mistress Caterpillar saw this and smacked Inuyasha with her tail hitting him up against Kagome's tree, while Kagome just sat there pinned to the tree watching. Mistress Caterpillar quickly ate the jewel and just with a blink of a eye changed into an eviler demon. Arrows went flying at her but she whacked them away with her tail and then wrapped her tail around Inuyasha and Kagome pushing him up against her.  
  
"Hey If you just pulled this arrow out of my chest I would kill that demon..." Kagome growled starting to get angry.  
  
"NO! Inuyasha you musn't listen to her!" Sesshoumaru yelled from the side lines, 'I don't wanna die in this stinkin' hell!' thought Inuyasha "LIVE AGAIN KAGOME!" he yelled grabbing onto the arrow as he started to pull it out. A bright glow began to come from the arrow and Inuyasha hand then it broke.  
  
Kagome chuckled then slashed away Mistress Caterpillar's tail getting both her and Inuyasha free.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEAL" Kagome yelled slashing threw Mistress Caterpillar, and breaking her into little itty bitty peices...err bones and such. Landing down the ground softly Kagome turned toward Inuyasha who had just picked up the shikon no tama.  
  
"Ok now! Hand over the jewel!" Kagome commanded holding out her hand...er claw..paw thing. 'What?! I thought she was the GOOD guy, not the bad guy' Inuyasha thought "Fine then have it your way!" Kagome yelled jumping up into the air, Inuyasha took off running before tripping over one of the bones having Kagome miss him by a couple hair strands. "ARGH! You really tried to didn't you?!" he yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Next time I won't miss" Kagome stated, Inuyasha took off again running over to a bridge when Kagome just leaped over the cliff. But before she could land Sesshy said a quick spell binding a rosary onto her neck. "INUYASHA! SAY THE WORD THAT COMMANDS HER SOUL!" Sesshy yelled from the cliff, Inuyasha had tripped again and dropped the jewel as Kagome landed on the bridge. "What word?!" Inuyasha yelled back, "The word that commands her soul!" Sesshy yelled.  
  
"Uh...err....uh SIT GIRL!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
*THUD*  
  
An echo of 'SIT GIRL' and 'ARGH' echoed all around the canyon, "Wha? What the?!" Kagome muttered trying to take off the rosary, "WHY WON'T THIS STUPID THING COME OFF?!" she growled "eh?" Inuyasha wondered, Kagome again reached for the shikon no tama "SIT!" Inuyasha said the magic word again. This time Kagome fell through the bridge and into the water. Inuyasha picked up the shikon no tama "glad thats over!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ehehehehe I might have forgotten some things that actully happend! Gomen! I hadn't been watching it lately so...o.o; yeah you get ne? And sorry if Its a short chappie I was rushing and I might have made some mistakes! So REVIEW! AND I CONTINUE! Muhahaha! 


	4. Seekers of the sacred Jewel STILL

Disclaimer: I own...Yukio! *strikes a cheesy pose* Not the IY cast ;-;  
  
Kumagoro: O.O CHEESE!!  
  
Anyone: *gropes Kumagoro and runs*  
  
Kumagoro: Kya! You perv! *chases after him*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark outside, soon it would turn to morning, inside a dark hut, there where three figures. There faces could be seen only because of the small fire in there. "OW! THAT HURTS!" Inuyasha yelled, "URUSAI! I'm trying to sleep!" Kagome yelled from the other end, she was laying across the ground sideways, her head was propped up by her hand. "Jeez can't you to get along?" Sesshy asked, sighing.  
  
Kagome growled, her ears twitching, "Like I would want to get along with him!" she mumbled, Inuyasha's eye twitched "FEH! And like I would want to get along with a bitch like you!" he smirked happily at himself, "YOU JERK!" Kagome lunged at Inuyasha, "SIT"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"HAAA!" Inuyasha jumped up yelling, and pointing along with laughing his head off. Kagome pulled her face from the ground and tripped Inuyasha "Stupid jerk" she mumbled sitting down again, "Kagome, why are you still here?" Sesshoumaru asked sipping some tea calmly.  
  
The young hanyou blinked, "Er well I'm waiting for the Shikon no tama! Why else?!" Kagome yelled pointing to Inuyasha who blinked. "Well like your going to get it, feh.." Inuyasha grumbled, she glared "Don't try my patience..." she grumbled evily.  
  
Outside, there was a crow, yet it had oO; er three eyes, okay okay it was a demon! Sheesh not just a crow but a demon CROW!! It cawed loudly until a rock was thrown into its mouth, it choked then died, and another demon crow took its place. Now insert Kagome who comes bouncing threw throwing more rocks at the crows and demon crow.  
  
Kagome mumbled something about stupid crows, and then picked up the dead one with two fingers "eww! INUYASHA!! CATCH!!" she yelled throwing the dead demon crow at Inuyasha who had just popped his head out of the window, "GAH!" he yelled, getting hit straight in the face with it.  
  
"Muwah" Kagome giggled and bounced away, what a evil evil, yet good little hanyou girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sneaked through the forest, feh, stupid Sesshy saying it was dangerous. Who cares anyway?! Well that was until he was captured by a freaky band of women. Who brought him to there home. "OOh! Boss we brought the man who had the shikon no tama!" one of the girls squealed, "Hey! He has a nice chest!" another girl giggled trying to lift up his shirt.  
  
"GAH!" Inuyasha growled thwaping all there hands away. A man got up and looked at Inuyasha, "Boss!" yet another girl yelled running over to the man, he brought out his sword and killed her, "eek! Boss Why did you do that!?" one of the girls yelled. The boss didn't say anything and swung at Inuyasha who dodged, the place was coming down.  
  
He was nice enough to help a girl, he handed her to another woman as they found there was no way out. 'He wants the jewel...' Inuyasha thought "THEN TAKE IT!" he yelled throwing it out the door that had been almost completely covered. The man didn't take head and lifted up to slash at Inuyasha, he covered his eyes.  
  
To Inuyasha's suprise he heard a loud explosion and the breaking of a sword, and black hair? Red haori?! It couldn't be, "Ka-kagome?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHOOO! I leave you hanging *dances* Oh! Yes! REEEEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW If you don't o.o I'll be forced to sic Anyone on you!!  
  
Anyone: o.o me?  
  
Kumagoro: YES YOU!!  
  
Anyone: Whoo! In your face Chibi random person!  
  
Chibi random person: ;_;  
  
Kumagoro: ; REVIEW!! 


End file.
